


Binary Boyfriend

by ladymogar



Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmark AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: the Vision x Reader soulmark au
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Binary Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> im just really sorry about the title. titles are my weakness. enjoy! should have a bucky fic up soon!

When you were born without a soulmark, your parents didn’t worry. It wasn’t unheard of for it to take a few years for the words to appear. When you reached high school and still had no soul mark, that’s when people began to look at you as a rarity. It wasn’t unheard of for people to simply not have soulmates but it was uncommon enough that it made you a bit of a celebrity in your hometown. 

It wasn’t until a year or so ago that your soul mark appeared, and you couldn’t decide if you were grateful or annoyed. A line of binary encircled your right wrist. Ones and zeros in a clean, Arial font. You’d translated it to simply say, “Would you mind if I join you?”. Friends asked you if you’d been visiting robot dating sites while doctors seemed mostly puzzled over the late appearance of the mark. 

You sighed into your lunch, looking across the park and scanning the people milling about. You always came here on your break; it was never terribly crowded and it allowed you to get some fresh air during the work day. There were a few others you saw regularly in the park: a couple doing a noontime jog, a handsome man who always sat at a table by himself, book or tablet in front of him, and a group of students from the local university.

Today, the city was doing minor construction on the park and a few of the benches and tables were roped off, though thankfully yours was not. You had only been sitting down for a few minutes when you heard footsteps approach. Glancing up, you find a very attractive guy, book tucked under his arm, giving you a small, polite smile.

“Would you mind if I join you?” He asks. You stare at him for a long moment, mouth slightly open (and you’re quite happy you weren’t mid-bite into your sandwich) as the mark on your wrist warms. At your silence, he continues, “My usual table is unavailable, as are most of the other seats, and I believe you usually eat alone.” 

“Have you been watching me?” You blurt out in surprise. The man blushes slightly and glances down towards his own hand. You gesture to the open seat on the other side of the table, mildly dumbfounded.

“I...realize how that must have come across.” He laughs at himself lightly, sitting down across from you. “I tend to be observant and didn’t think of how that would sound.”

“Do you speak binary often?” You ask, holding your hand up and pointing at your wrist. He smiles wider and holds out his own hand, showing you your own words winding their way around his fingers.

“You could call it my mother language.”

“I’m beyond confused.” You admit. 

“It’s a bit complicated, but I’m happy to explain.”

***

“You look overwhelmed. Should I leave you alone to process?” Vision asked, stepping away from you. He’d led you from the park to Avengers Tower, dropping his human appearance as the two of you entered his floor. He’d given you a thorough, if simplified, explanation of who he was and how he’d come to be. 

“No, please!” You reach out and grab his hand, the hand with your words on it. His hand felt, surprisingly, like smooth, soft skin, despite the definitively inhuman coloration. “I do need a moment to...let this all sink in, but please, will you still sit in here with me?” 

So Vision joined you on his couch, in his sparsely furnished living room. 

“If you can, like, basically access the internet whenever, why are you always reading at the park?” You ask. Vision chuckles a bit and you realize your hand is still holding his. 

“I was trying to be as human as I could be. Besides, the tower can be distracting. I’ve been reading cook books lately, though,” He pauses, gazing off into his kitchen. “I haven’t had anyone to cook for, so it’s all been theoretical research.” 

“You don’t have to eat either?” You ask. Vision shakes his head no. “Man, don’t have to eat and you already look beautiful, no fair.” It takes a moment to sink in, what you’d said, and you close your eyes, pressing your hands against your face, but speak through the embarrassment. “I didn’t mean...that sounded way creepier than intended.” 

“I appreciate your compliment.” Vision replies, laughing lightly. You feel a light brush against your face and crack your eyes open as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. “Would you consider allowing me to test my cooking ability on you? Although I do understand if you’d rather have nothing to do with me, as having a soulmate like me is...unconventional.” 

“No, I’d really like that!” You insist, earning a smile from Vision. 

**

“I’m fairly certain if you continue to sit like that, you will make yourself sick.” Vision’s voice came from the doorway to the bedroom and you pulled yourself up from where you’d been laying halfway off the bed. 

“I’m fairly certain I was going to go insane from boredom if I had to wait for you any longer.” You replied, finally settling back into a normal sitting position. Vision gave you an exasperated smile and apologized. You reached your arms out and made grabby hands towards him. “Come here.” 

Vision approached you, allowing you to grab his hands in your own as he stood in front of you. He smiled down at you. 

“I was gone for only an hour.” Vision pointed out. You shrugged, pouting. You tugged at his hands to try and get him to join you on the bed and instead Vision pulled you to your feet, one arm curling around your waist to steady you. You exaggerated your pouty face even as Vision leaned the rest of the way down to place a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

“You were supposed to join me down there.” You said, pointing to the bed. Vision hummed, trailing his lips up your cheek, ignoring you standing on your tiptoes in an attempt to get his lips back to yours. 

“You are supposed to be getting ready for dinner, I believe.” He retorted. You huffed and, giving up on getting that kiss, wrap your arms around his waist and burrow your face into his chest. 

“I don’t want to go out.” You whine. “I want to stay home and cuddle on the bed.”

“I’m afraid you do need to eat dinner.” Vision said, resting his arms more snugly around you. 

“Maybe you’re not aware,” You grumble into his chest, “but when your girlfriend wants cuddles, you should give her cuddles.” 

“I am fully aware.” Vision replies, amused. “I am also aware that you become, as they say, ‘hangry’ when you haven't eaten.” You pull away from him, squinting up at him and still pouting.

“Why do you always have to be so responsible?”

“Because if I’m not, we’ll end in the bed with you starving to death.” Vision replied. You sighed.

“Can we at least eat here? I’ll tell Nat I don’t feel like going out. I’ve been hoping you’d let me help you cook again.” You look up at him hopefully and finally, Vision leans down and gives you a proper kiss.

“I suppose we can do that.” Vision relents and you grin up at him, earning another kiss.


End file.
